<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Letter from Home by ViaLethe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022097">Another Letter from Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe'>ViaLethe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Daemons, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel lies to himself quite a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Letter from Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt <i>His Dark Materials, any, sharing the load.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asriel lies to himself quite a lot (<em>they don’t matter, it doesn’t hurt, she isn’t important; it will all be worth it, someday</em>).</p><p>For the moment, this lie is too big to believe, as he watches Marisa walk away, picking her way over the snow lit with another world’s sun, her daemon’s hand clutched fiercely in her own: <em>I can do this without her.</em></p><p>At his side, Stelmaria pushes her head into his hip, her purr so low it’s nearly a growl, and looking into her liquid gold eyes brings him back to himself; he breathes - in, out - and turns away from the old, into the light of a new world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>